


The One With the Crib

by darkangel86



Series: Faith [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 11:09:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7842538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkangel86/pseuds/darkangel86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It doesn't make sense, Danny!” Steve exclaimed, eyes widening in frustration. </p>
<p>“Of course it doesn't, Steven, but that's not the point!” Danny snapped back, his own eyes narrowing in frustration.</p>
<p>“It's just a crib! It's not some extreme terror based plot we're trying to decipher! It's a babies crib!” Steve growled in frustration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One With the Crib

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for all the awesome feedback! I'm so glad so many of you were pleased with the first part and excited for the series.

“It doesn't make sense, Danny!” Steve exclaimed, eyes widening in frustration. 

“Of course it doesn't, Steven, but that's not the point!” Danny snapped back, his own eyes narrowing in frustration.

“It's just a crib! It's not some extreme terror based plot we're trying to decipher! It's a babies crib!” Steve growled in frustration.

“Okay, babe, how about we take a step back from it and calm down a bit. I think its about time for your kid to wake up from her nap and she's gonna need feeding and a clean diaper so we might as well be prepared for that.” Danny said calmly, grinning when Steve immediately turned and moved towards his sleeping daughter.

For it being her first night in a strange, new place, Faith had only woken once during the night and after a bottle and a dry diaper she had dropped right back off to sleep. Danny could only hope she continued to be such an easy baby.

“You know you're eventually gonna have to change her diaper yourself, right? I won't always be around to do it,” Danny said as he walked into the room behind Steve.

“Why? Why won't you be around?” Steve turned sharply, fear on his face at Danny's words. 

“I just mean, you know there will be times when you're alone with her, right? Maybe I'm at work or, or I had to run out and get milk because you never seem to remember to pick up any. I don't mean I'll be gone, just not present at an unforeseen time.” Danny sighed as he watched Steve visibly relax.

“Sorry, Danno, I just really don't want to even think about there being a possibility where you aren't around for this.” Steve admitted, surprising even himself with the honesty of his words.

“Seriously, Steve, I'm not going anywhere, okay? I can't promise I'll constantly be around but if I can help it, you're gonna be stuck with me for years to come. Okay, babe?” Danny grinned at the faint blush on Steve's cheeks. “So! Let's get the princess up and fed and into something clean, yeah?” 

“Sounds like a plan, Danno.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“I promise, Steve, you are not going to hurt her. She's tougher than she looks.” Danny said, humor in his voice as he watched his partner attempt to burp the baby.

“I could hurt her, Danny!” Steve said, his voice strained and eyes wide as he very carefully tried to burp her.

“You won't. Steve, I promise. It can actually do more harm than good if she doesn't burp.”

“What? It can?” Steve's voice raised an octave in alarm.

“Just pat her back. A little more firmly than that. She just needs a little encouragement to get the process going. See!” Danny laughed at the startled expression on Steve's face at the rather impressive burp Faith let out. “You did it, she did it and now everyone's happy.”

“So, that's all then?” Steve asked as he looked down at the tiny girl in his arms.

“Well, she's probably ready for a little more milk now. That's how it works. They'll eat some, need to be burped, then want some more. Its a process for you and them.” Danny explained.

“But eventually she'll be able to burp on her own. Right?” 

“Eventually. For now though, we just gotta help her out a bit. She's obviously a natural at it if that one she just let out is anything to go by.” Danny teased, relief rushing through him as Steve seemed to lose the tension in his shoulders.

“Okay.” Steve said, taking a deep breath before removing the bottle once again from his daughters' mouth and moving her up to his shoulder. “Let's do this.”

Danny didn't think he would ever get over the look of pure triumph in Steve's eyes when Faith, once again, released a rather loud burp directly into her father's ear a few seconds later.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“It's just a wet diaper, Steven!” Danny called out as he laughed through his tears. “It's not even a poopy one!”

“Screw you, Danny!” Steve yelled from inside the bathroom. “It's still pee, man!”

Danny clutched at his sides as he doubled over onto the bed beside a wide eyed Faith.

“Your daddy is ridiculous, Faith,” Danny said as he leaned down to press a gentle kiss to the girls head. “I got news for you, babe, if you think a little pee is a big deal, you ain't seen nothing yet!” Danny said as he wiped tears from his eyes. “Wait til she burps and throws up on you!”

The bathroom door hitting the wall caused Danny to sit up suddenly. As if the thought of Steve having a meltdown over a little pee wasn't hilarious enough, the look of horror on his face as he stood coming out of the bathroom was all Danny needed to lose himself in a fit of laughter again.

“What the fuck, Danny?” Steve whispered in shock. “That's not right, man.”

“Doesn't matter if its right, Steve. She's a baby, its what they do! They piss and shit and puke all over us until they're old enough to take care of themselves and then, oh wait, even then they sometimes still puke on us. Babe, Charlie threw up on me last week! You think a little baby puke is bad? Wait til you've got a sick five year old on your hands and then we can talk.” Danny grinned as he shook his head, his eyes watching Steve as he moved fully into the room and stood beside the bed.

“You're not gonna throw up on daddy, are you, Faith?” Steve asked his daughter as he looked down at her. “You're too good of a little girl to go around just puking on people, right? Right.” Steve grinned, his arms crossed over his chest, with a look of pride on his face.

Looking up at Steve, Danny couldn't help but smile. This man was absolutely ridiculous and Danny loved every bit of him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“See, Steve, it really wasn't that hard, “ Danny said as he attempted to keep from laughing.

“Course not, Danno. I mean, it only took me five solid hours to get her crib put together, but nope, wasn't hard at all.” Steve glared at his partner.

“It's done, babe so I'd count it as a definite win. Also, she's asleep so another win if you ask me.” Danny chuckled.

Steve felt the glare fall from his face only to immediately be replaced with a smile he was beginning to become extremely familiar with. For all that his life had changed in the past twenty four hours, Steve couldn't remember a time in which he had ever been happier. He sighed, obviously quite happy, as Danny's arms slid around him.

“Think I can do this, Danno?” Steve asked, his own arm wrapped securely around Danny's shoulders.

“Pretty sure you can, babe.” Smiling, Danny looked from Steve down to the sleeping baby in the now put together crib. “Its weird though, right?” He asked.

“Hm?” Steve replied, his own eyes moving from Faith to Danny. “What?”

“I mean, you gotta admit, she kinda looks like a mix of us, doesn't she? Your complexion with my hair? Its just kinda crazy, right?” Danny tried to sound as nonchalant as possible, even though the thought had been running through his mind almost since he'd first laid eyes on Faith.

“Crazy? Na, Danno. I think she looks exactly like she's supposed to look.” Steve said, smiling, as he pressed a kiss against Danny's temple.

Danny smiled as he let himself lean fully into Steve. Both men sighed as they watched the newest member of their family sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> As of right now, I have between twelve and fourteen parts in total planned for this series. I'm planning for each new part to be another first in Steve and Faith's lives. Hopefully that sounds like something you'll be interested in sticking around for. Part 3 will be up soon! Comments and kudos are very much welcome!


End file.
